German specification DE 35 33 420 B1 discloses a bearing bracket arrangement for pedals in motor vehicles which comprises a first bearing bracket having its base fixed to a substantially vertical region of the bulkhead/cowl panel assembly of the motor vehicle which cooperates with a second, U-shaped, bearing bracket having its base fixed to a substantially horizontal region of the bulkhead/cowl panel assembly, in order to hold the pivot axle of the brake pedal in the two bearing brackets in a stable and pivotal manner.
If as a result of a frontal impact the substantially vertical region of the bulkhead/cowl panel assembly is displaced by the propulsion unit in the engine compartment, which has been displaced towards the rear, the two bearing brackets cooperate so that, as the first bearing bracket moves to the rear, the pivot axle of the pedal becomes uncoupled from the first bearing bracket and remains in its position in the second bearing bracket. This leads to the disadvantage that in moving to the rear the piston rod of the brake booster system, which engages below the pivot axle, applies a moment to the brake pedal which tends to pivot this pedal upwards and to the rear. However, such a movement is undesireable due to interference with the legs of the driver of the vehicle, which are situated in this region and in the case of a frontal impact are driven forwards.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a bearing bracket arrangement of the kind referred to which is designed so that in the event of a frontal impact and of a resulting deformation of the substantially vertical region of the bulkhead/cowl panel assembly the pedals are pivoted forward out of the region of the driver's legs, in order so far as possible to reduce the risk of injury.